choices and heartbreak
by Camaya-Degrassi fan
Summary: Maya and Zig are happily married and have a daughter. What happens when Maya is hiding some secrets from Zig and he finds out. Will Zig forgive her? What happens when their daughter, Rachel, has a secret of her own that could destroy her parents marriage? What happens when Maya has a nervous breakdown? ADOPTED BY: Maybell4everDegrassi.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel's POV:**  
My name is Rachel Novak. My mom was a singer for a band called WhisperHug but she had to quit after she got married to my dad and had me.

My mom hasn't really told me about her past because she said she doesn't want to relive it by telling me. My dad said that he doesn't want to tell me just yet because he said he made some mistakes in high school he regrets and he doesn't want to start getting upset over it again.

I started getting ready to go to Degrassi community school. I put my short brown hair up into a ponytail, went to the bathroom to change my clothes and put makeup on. We've been living in the same house mom grew up in.

"Rachel, time for breakfast." Mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming." I yelled from the bathroom as I finished putting on my make up.

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast before school.

I ate my pancakes, drank my orange juice and went outside to my mom's car so she could drive me to school. I was a junior at Degrassi and I'm 17.

I got to school and saw my best friend Tyson Guthrie waiting for me by the stairs.

I got out of the stairs and was walking towards Tyson when someone caught my eye.

The guy was wanting to talk to me. He stared at me.

I walked toward him asking "do I know you?"

"Are you Maya Matlin's daughter?" I nodded.

"Zig Novak is my father." I said to him. He had a weird look in his eyes and his expression worried me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"That's not important. But it's good to know that she has moved on." He walked away.

Then 2 boys around my age showed up walking towards me.

"Are you Rachel Novak?" Once again I nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked once again.

"I'm Cameron." He said, looking at me. "But you can call me Cam."

The other boy said "I'm Dylan."

But there is something I can't put my finger on. Cameron and Dylan are so mysterious.

 **Comment below and tell me what you think. Notify your followers to check this story out. Vote as well everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV:**  
I went to class thinking about Dylan. He is so cute. I like him but I barely know him.

Classes went by in a blur. Soon enough it was time for me to go home.

"Hey. How was your day?" Mom asked while dad was at work. I don't know who he worked for exactly and I don't think mom knows either.

"Good. I met two guys. I think I have a crush on one of them."

"Who is he? What's his name?" Mom squealed.

"Dylan. I was to busy staring into his eyes to notice what he looked like. He has brown eyes." I said as my mom looked happy for me.

"I'm so happy for you." I knew mom would. But dad is very protective of me and mom. He may be curious about Dylan.

Dad came home and he looked tired. I started on my homework before dinner started.

After that I went to bed. I got in my pajamas and laid down.

I can't wait to see dylan tomorrow.

I was so excited to see him that I couldn't even sleep.

I woke up feeling excited. I get to see Dylan today. I went to my mom and dad's bathroom and got some makeup that my mom uses. I was about to leave the room but I saw my mom's journal.

one page read: _May 8th 2013:_

 _My ex boyfriend died today. I feel numb. I was so in love with him. I can't feel anything at all. Zig is feeling horrible himself. I feel bad for him but I don't blame him at all._

I flipped to the next page and found something shocking.

 _I found out I was pregnant with my ex boyfriend's baby. I'm happy because I have a part of him after his death. If Zig finds out I don't know what he would say or do._

Another one was dated a few months after saying:

 _I'm pregnant with twins._

The next page read:

 _OMG. I had to go to the hospital and I basically lied to Zig twice. I feel so guilty but I knew I had to protect him because I love him. If he knew what happened to me and why I'm so depressed he won't be happy. I lost my baby! I had a miscarriage. One of my babies died. I'm so depressed._

 _Rachel was born a few months before I had my first born son. But I had to give him up for adoption after my ex boyfriend died._

I was shocked.

 **Comment below and tell me what you think. Notify your followers to check this story out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's POV:**  
I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. I ate my breakfast then got dressed.

"Mom, what happened when you and dad were in high school?"

She looked up at me saying "it's complicated. Every time I had a new boyfriend your dad got angry and jealous because he was in love with me all during high school. We both made some bad choices during high school."

She looked away as my dad came in the room. He doesn't have to work today.

"We all have regrets. One of mine is not protecting my ex boyfriend from dying." She looked sad.

"Baby, you can't keep blaming yourself. I blamed myself for a long time and I'm fine."

"If I could have saved from himself he would still be alive."

"If he was alive you wouldn't be with me and we wouldn't have had Rachel." Dad said worried about mom. "I wish I never said that to him. I pushed him over the edge."

"It's okay." Dad held mom in his arms.

I went to school and saw Tyson Guthrie.

"Hey, what happened yesterday?" He asked me. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry about that. I don't know to be honest." I told him.

I went on to class and the day passed by slowly.

It was time to go home. As soon as the bell rang I ran out the door I walked home.

"Hey, can you give this to your mom. I would love to talk to her." The guy I saw yesterday said, handing me a piece of paper. I put it in my pocket.

I nodded. He walked away.

 **Comment below and tell me what you think. Notify your followers to check this story out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV:**

I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. I ate my breakfast then got dressed.

"Mom, what happened when you and dad were in high school?"

She looked up at me saying "it's complicated. Every time I had a new boyfriend your dad got angry and jealous because he was in love with me all during high school. We both made some bad choices during high school."

She looked away as my dad came in the room. He doesn't have to work today.

"We all have regrets. One of mine is not protecting my ex boyfriend from dying." She looked sad.

"Baby, you can't keep blaming yourself. I blamed myself for a long time and I'm fine."

"If I could have saved from himself he would still be alive."

"If he was alive you wouldn't be with me and we wouldn't have had Rachel." Dad said worried about mom. "I wish I never said that to him. I pushed him over the edge."

"It's okay." Dad held mom in his arms.

I went to school and saw Tyson Guthrie.

"Hey, what happened yesterday?" He asked me. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry about that. I don't know to be honest." I told him.

I went on to class and the day passed by slowly.

It was time to go home. As soon as the bell rang I ran out the door I walked home.

"Hey, can you give this to your mom. I would love to talk to her." The guy I saw yesterday said, handing me a piece of paper. I put it in my pocket.

I nodded. He walked away.

 **Comment below and tell me what you think. Notify your followers to check this story out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV:**

I went inside my house and heard crying coming from my parents room.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked, opening the door.

I've never seen my mom cry before. Aunt Katie told me that there was one time mom's cried and that was when mom's ex boyfriend died back in 2013.

"I'm fine. I just got a text message and your dad and I got into a little argument." Mom said upset.

"Why?" I asked confused. My parents barely had any arguments. In fact I think this is the only time I've heard of them having on since I'd been born.

"He thinks I'm still upset about my ex boyfriend's death. I can't help it. He broke up with me by killing himself! I hate him! I hate him! I feel like I'm never going to be happy again and every day it just gets worse and worse. I can't miss him anymore. I can't. I don't want to. He never even said goodbye." Her voice cracked at the end and she started crying again.

 _Did you see what I did there?_

"Mom, it's okay. I know you miss him. It's alright. But dad may think that you regret marrying him and having me if you keep grieving for your ex. I think that's why he's upset when you think of your ex or bring him up."

I told her. "I know you miss him I mean he was your first love. But it's been 18 years. Grieving for 18 years over his death isn't good." I told mom hugging her.

 **Comment below and tell me what you think. Notify your followers to check this story out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV:

She went out of the room, went into the kitchen and started making dinner. I knew that she was hiding something but I need to figure out what.

Mom had a concert tonight so we had to hurry. Dad came home, got ready, we ate dinner then left.

They were setting up and in a few minutes they were ready. Mom was at the mic. She was dressed in high heels a sparkly pink top and black leggings. There was a big crowd at Degrassi.

"Hey, everyone. We are WhisperHug and we are happy that you guys come and saw us. Enjoy the music." Mom said as everyone clapped. "A few songs I dedicate to my husband Zig Novak" mom said with a smile looking at dad.

Maya's POV:

"A few songs I dedicated to my ex boyfriend who died back in 2013. He was the Degrassi Ice Hounds Star Hockey player and he would have been in the NHL. But he died before he could be in the NHL and I still miss him to this day. Campbell Saunders was my first boyfriend and first love. He always will be. But even though Cam was my first love, my awesome, loving husband has the protential to be my greatest love. But just because I'm married doesn't mean that I will stop remembering Cam. Campbell still lives on with all of us who knew him. I will never forget my relationship with him. He will always be with me no matter what." I said with tears in my eyes.

 **Comment below and tell me what you think. Notify your followers to check this story.**


End file.
